


比赛前夕

by Triglav



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 14:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triglav/pseuds/Triglav
Summary: 究竟有没有人能让奥利弗·伍德在魁地奇比赛的前夜冷静下来？





	比赛前夕

**Author's Note:**

> BGM：Hello – Glee Cast

「那是我的床。」  
珀西·韦斯莱点亮寝室的灯，对斜躺在四柱床上的奥利弗·伍德这么说。他尽可能耐心地等了一会儿，才收到对方的回答。  
「别介意，它离门最近。」  
格兰芬多的魁地奇球队队长已经在这张不属于他的床上躺了很久，在黑暗而寂静的圆形房间里半梦半醒地独自出神。螺旋楼梯下的公共休息室里传来比往日更甚的响动，他觉得呼吸有些困难，却没有心情抽出魔杖施一个静音咒。  
明天是奥利弗·伍德在霍格沃茨的最后一场魁地奇比赛。他把他的球队留在楼下，以为没有人会察觉自己的缺席——然后珀西·韦斯莱上楼来找他。  
「你的变形术课论文，我大致替你看了一遍。」  
红发的年轻人把一卷羊皮纸丢到伍德的脸上，后者毫无反应，保持着整张脸被论文遮住的状态继续神游天外，直到他判断珀西大约要变得不耐烦，才拿起来草草扫了两眼。自己凌乱潦草不知所云的论文上是大片大片字迹工整得近乎刻板的删改，珀西说：「你得重新誊一篇终稿。」  
「等明天再说，big head。」伍德偏了偏目光，心不在焉地回应。  
「你说什……bloody hell！」  
格兰芬多与斯莱特林的比赛前夜，公共休息室的气氛紧张得像绷紧的弦，弗雷德和乔治——也有可能是相对来说压力较轻的李·乔丹——认为他们需要找个小小的乐子，又重复了那个美其名曰「徽章改造计划」的百用不厌的老把戏，视力绝佳如伍德者，在昏暗的光线下一眼就瞟见珀西那枚男生学生会主席徽章与往常相比的微妙不同。

很少有人知道珀西·韦斯莱也会爆粗口，正如同很少有人知道为何忙于球队训练的奥利弗·伍德的作业总会有如此可靠的质量保证。其他学院的学生在提起霍格沃茨这一年的男生学生会主席时总认为他高傲、教条、独来独往且不好相处，只有格兰芬多的人们深知这位优等生实际上很好欺负——虽然热爱对珀西恶作剧的人说到底也只有他的那对活力过剩的双胞胎弟弟——并且，令人意外地，与他们的魁地奇球队队长奥利弗·伍德是非常好的朋友。  
就比如现在，珀西替伍德改完麦格教授布置的两英尺半长的论文（「试解释清浊辅音在生物变形咒语中的不同效用」），却没在往常的那个角落里寻见友人对着球场模型指点江山的身影。询问过胖夫人、确定伍德没有在他不注意的时候扛着扫帚出去散心之后，他拿着涂涂改改了将近一个小时的羊皮纸卷上了楼，推开寝室门便看见自己的床上躺着一个失踪的守门员。  
他不出声地诅咒着弗雷德和乔治，取下胸前的徽章，挥动魔杖将它变回原样，仔细擦拭干净后再妥帖别在黑色的校袍上。在他做这些事的同时，伍德仍旧没有动静。  
「弗雷德已经连续讲了三遍那个斯内普和洗发水的笑话，在刚刚过去的十五分钟之内。」珀西说。  
伍德发出一声意味不明的鼻音。  
「那一点也不好笑，可是安吉丽娜她们跟着笑了三遍。」珀西皱着眉头，严肃地补充。  
伍德哼了一声，也不知是否将他的话听了进去。  
「你得下楼，坐在你的角落里鼓捣那些阵型和战术，或者至少假装这么做。」珀西得出结论，「你必须坐在那里。」

莽撞、冒失、热血、执著，这是别人给予伍德的评价。他是个再典型不过的格兰芬多，从十一岁到十八岁从未改变对魁地奇的狂热，平常讲起普德米尔联队的那些经典比赛来口若悬河头头是道，能在晚饭时格兰芬多的长桌边把餐叉和盘子变作球门柱与球场的模型、给姑娘们演示最新的持球飞行技巧，而决战的前夕，他自然会紧张到一个人待在寝室里什么都不做。  
是啊谁都会紧张，珀西想，更何况这是奥利弗·伍德的最后一次机会。  
「格兰芬多的伍德是全校最好的守门员」——人们一致这样认为，哪怕是各自学院队最死忠的拥趸也不得不在私下里点头称是，所有人都相信他毕业后能在职业联盟里闯出一番天地，但他似乎就是缺少那么一个机遇：作为队长，伍德还从来没有赢得过一次学院杯——并且，那与格兰芬多学院队的实力毫无关联，纯粹是运气与概率的问题。  
也正是因此，格兰芬多的每个人在想到明天对阵斯莱特林的比赛时，都怀着一种几乎可以称作是「悲壮」的心情。奥利弗·伍德等一个冠军等了太久，在这种时候，他们唯一能做到的，只有祈祷与祝福。  
奥利弗·伍德是这样一个人。他的存在是格兰芬多胜利的保证，每次比赛之前，他都会在固定的角落里对着魁地奇球场的仿真模型念念有词，用魔杖指挥场上的小人进退，他坐在那里，即使自身再焦虑再紧张，仍拥有令人安心的能力。嘿，看啊，他是我们的队长，霍格沃茨最优秀的守门员——只要这么想着，格兰芬多人便能度过一个安心的比赛前夜。

「如果说明天，我……」伍德没有对珀西的要求发表任何看法，转而挑起了一个非常危险的、公共休息室里的所有人都刻意去回避的话题。  
「会赢的。」珀西立刻打断他，声音里带着些自己都没有听出来的急切，「我们有哈利，有火弩箭，有姑娘们，有弗雷德和乔治……还有你。我们会赢的。别想太多。」  
「你会赢，格兰芬多会赢。」他仿佛是在确认什么似的，向伍德重复了一遍，「否则我给你改了一个小时的论文岂不是白费劲。」  
奥利弗·伍德会赢下明天的这场比赛。珀西感觉自己的自我催眠起了效用，他甚至可以在脑海里预演伍德与弗林特握手时想要把对方的指骨捏碎的力度。这世界上最可靠的守门员截下鲜红色的鬼飞球，把它扔给蓄势待发的艾丽娅，金发的姑娘抄球长传，凯蒂在斯莱特林的领空灵活地绕过两个人，接球，出手，得分；李·乔丹拿着话筒笑嘻嘻地嘲讽斯莱特林的击球手从一数不到十，弗雷德和乔治无比默契地用两只游走球帮他证明了这一点；哈利抓住了飞贼，他们以超过二百分的分差赢得了比赛，格兰芬多得到了学院杯，他们欢呼着把夙愿得偿的伍德抛上天空——

伍德翻了个身，把脸埋在珀西的枕头里。  
「谢了，珀斯*。」  
珀西忘记了去计较「奥利弗你这家伙居然连衣服都不换就躺在我的床上」这件事，他站在寝室的门口，绞尽脑汁组织语言，试图让他的室友振奋精神。这是为了格兰芬多，他想，不然我为什么要管这家伙。  
「你是格兰芬多的队长，他们都相信你，这就是最重要的事。」他终究只能想到这样的说辞，「无论发生什么，你都是格兰芬多的骄傲。所以别有压力。」  
他的语气一本正经，在说服对方之前首先说服了自己。  
「跟平时一样不擅长安慰人，你只适合说教。」伍德不留情面地说，声音闷在枕头里。  
珀西咽下到嘴的反驳，他告诉自己在比赛之后再教训这个人也不迟。「记得等会儿下楼。」他说。  
「我会的。」  
「让球队早点睡觉。」  
「好。」  
「拿出你的自信。」  
「你能出去吗。」  
珀西转身往外走，同时决定明天的比赛结束之后就弄一个仅针对伍德的障碍咒，智能识别的空气墙，把他关在宿舍的门外。

「我会赢。」  
奥利弗·伍德对自己说。  
他终于从珀西·韦斯莱的床上起身，向镜子露出一个龇牙咧嘴的笑容。  
「一定会。」

FIN

*Perce，即Percy的昵称

**Author's Note:**

> 2014年1月旧文，那时候很会写。


End file.
